Fabrics have been coated in the past for uses in applications such as components for shoes, inkjet receptive media, automotive air bags, facing for insulation, tapes and other uses. Abrasion resistance requirements exist for some of these applications. Specifically, in the shoe component applications, the test method SATRA 31A is used to measure abrasion resistance. Spunbond fabrics without coatings fail the abrasion resistance requirements for use as a component in shoes.
Fabrics currently used in these applications are produced in multiple manufacturing which are costly. A less expensive alternative that provides enhanced abrasion resistance would be of benefit.
Similarly, coated fabrics are used in other applications such as automotive air bags. These fabrics are typically woven nylon fabrics with silicone coatings and are very expensive. A less expensive alternative would also be of benefit in this application.